Joining Forces
by Valleera Angel
Summary: Okay - am back in business after exams! Please R&R! Lara and Kurtis take on some supernatural allies to take out an old foe. What part will Kurtis' past play though?
1. Lara's Search

There was some confusion here apparently, in that people thought I was saying that the events of AOD had already happened and yet Werner was still alive. Actually the bit with Werner is a sort of "flashback". Sorry about that (  
  
Joining Forces  
  
Chapter 1 – Lara's Search  
  
Lara Croft smoothed her navy top down over her faded jeans and walked over to her floor-length mirror. She tucked a few loose strands of mahogany hair behind her ear and with a deep breath, she looked into the glass. Lara barely recognized the image that stared back. The face in the mirror was pale and looked haunted, terrorized by invisible demons. But the demons weren't invisible to Lara. They were bright and crystal clear, an imprint of the Paris and Prague horrors burnt into her memory.  
  
Nobody could get through to her these days, not since she returned. For the first week back her only friend had been a bottle, each night. But the drink had only lasted that week, because she was a strong person and knew what would happen to her if it continued. She was thankful to all the professors whose careers had ended in tatters, whom she had scorned in the past, for teaching her real lessons. But then again she figured that the only claret they had found on their hands was wine.  
  
Again and again Werner von Croy had tried to contact her: phone calls she had hung up, emails she had deleted, letters she had fed through a shredder. No excuse he could give would she listen to. As far as Lara had been concerned he had left her for dead. Well now it was her turn.  
  
Lara had no clue as to why she agreed to visit him in Paris; it was like a strange force had taken over her mind. On reflection, it was incredibly likely a strange force had taken over her head. But after his twelfth telephone call she picked up. 'Lara – Lara is it you?' 'What do you want Werner? You have got three minutes to impress me.' 'I... I know you won't believe me... but I think I am being followed. Lara I think I'm in trouble... I accepted this commission...The Louvre...' 'What are you babbling on about old man?' Lara's tone was harsh. 'I can't explain – not over the phone – please Lara, please come and visit me. You have my Paris address. You don't have to forgive -' 'You're right – I don't.' 'But Lara – please help. You're the only one that can' Lara had to think about it for a while. She could hear Werner's panicked breathing on the other end. 'I'll come. Soon.' And with that, she rang off.  
  
A soft knock at the door. Bryce. Lara turned around. 'Come in.' Lara said, walking over and sitting in her brown leather armchair. 'Lara. I had a hit on the search you asked of me. Y'know – males admitted to hospitals around that date, in Prague, dark hair, 5 10"ish, late twenties/early thirties, American.' Lara's heart stopped for a second. 'Well go on!' She had crossed the room to him by this point. 'Well, a man was admitted to hospital in Prague fitting that description to a tee.' 'His name?' This was the first time Bryce had seen look hopeful ever since she returned home. 'Trent, Kurtis.' Bryce stared into Lara's eyes and saw that she was desperate for him to go on. 'He had been ah, impaled and had lost a lot of blood. He...' 'Is he dead?' Her eyes were intense. 'No, but he is in a coma. It's a fifty-fifty chance he won't make it.' 'But a fifty per cent chance he'll pull through!' Bryce looked a little afraid. 'I wish you would tell me what happened to you out there, you have been a little, err, weird since you got back. Hilary and I are both concerned.' 'Oh don't be. Just get Hily to pack me a bag for a few weeks away, and you can book me a one-way ticket to Prague.' And with a smile she strutted out the room to fix herself her favorite comfort food, and that of many a true English person – beans on toast! 


	2. Nurse Ana's Journal

Joining Forces  
  
Chapter 2 – Nurse Ana's Journal  
  
I am so scared. That patient I have mentioned a few times seems to have gone mad. He's in a coma but he is trashing and keeps mumbling death threats at someone called Eckhardt. He says something about his father and suddenly switching to some kind of different scene. He tells somebody named Lara to run and get... I don't know it's hard to tell what he is saying.  
  
Naomi told me that she reckons that the 'Lara' is Lady Croft who was in the papers, the police wanted her for murder and some psychos thought she was the Monstrum. As I tried to explain to Mr. Jenkins a few weeks ago, the girl is a well-bred action woman. Of course she cleared her name; people love her too much to see her done for something like that. And the press – bloodhounds the lot of them. The poor girl, the whole ordeal, losing that friend and everything. No wonder she clocked that journo in the face. Lucky he didn't press charges – it looked like she had got him good, the size of that bruise!  
  
Lucky I get the English papers; it's nice to be reminded of home... Nuts, Naomi has just told me that Mr. Trent has got a visitor. Can't think for the life of me who it could be. 


	3. Lara's Visit

Joining Forces  
  
Chapter 3 – Lara's Visit  
  
Lara was clad in her trademark boots, jeans, and a knee length, beige suede coat, which she pulled tightly around her as she crunched her way along the snowy path. The world seemed so peaceful; it was hard to think that the Strahov and all its unspeakable evils were laying in tatters only a few streets away. No matter how much Lara needed to see Kurtis and if he was okay, she needed to take a walk to clear her head first. She kept walking, as if in a trance, for half an hour. Lara looked up to the now gray and cloudy sky, where a few snowflakes were starting to fall. She decided that now was the time to go to the hospital, before she got snowed out.  
  
Lara walked over to the road and hailed a taxi. As it pulled up to the hospital, Lara went rock stiff and suddenly really didn't want to see him. But she knew that she needed his help. Badly. She paid the cabby and stepped out.  
  
'Hi, I'm here to see Mr. Kurtis Trent.' Lara said to the woman behind the desk. The woman dropped her pen, which Lara bent down and retrieved. Lara noticed that the woman's name badge read "Naomi". 'I'll just go and get his nurse. There have been a few – oddities, and I would just like to check if he can have non-family visitors.' Naomi said. 'Has he had any visitors? Apart from me?' Lara inquired. 'No.' Naomi turned and walked down the corridor. 'Thought not.' She muttered to herself. She looked around to check that nobody was looking. Seeing the coast was clear she turned around the computer to face her, then searched for Kurt's room number – just incase she was turned down, she could sneak back later. "517". Lara scribbled it down with Naomi's pen on a post-it note, returned the computer to its original page and place, and then stuffed the paper into her jeans pocket, just as Naomi and Kurtis' nurse appeared around the corner. 'Hello, I'm Ana. I'm afraid that we would not normally allow visits to non- family members, but I am willing to make an exception to someone of your, umm, status, and given the fact that you have traveled so far...' "Damn! Lara thought. Recognized!" 'And besides, Mr. Trent has been asking for you.' This puzzled Lara. 'I thought he was in a coma?' 'I think I had better explain something to you Lady Croft, so it won't be too much of a shock.' Ana took her by the arm and walked her down the corridor. 'Are you familiar with what happens to someone when they are stung by the Box Jellyfish?' Lara thought for a moment. 'You mean apart from just die?' Lara asked. 'Yes. They scream and toss about.' Ana looked grave. 'Understandable.' Ana shook her head. 'Not when you are fully unconscious.' Lara let out an involuntary gasp. 'Yes it is horrible. But at least he isn't screaming. He is talking. Telling someone called Lara to get something. He tells you, I presume, to get this "thing".' 'The Periapt shard.' Lara said out loud, and immediately regretted it. 'The what?' Ana looked inquisitive. 'Nothing. Go on.' 'He is making threats to something he calls "Ekhardt". And he speaks of justice and his father.' The nurse pushed open a door and Lara caught sight of him lying there, suddenly still. 'Oh my God.' 


	4. Hope Springs

I'm sorry if this chapter isn't up to much – first day back at school after bank holiday. If these are meant to be the best days of our lives, boy are we getting screwed. Anyway, thanks for the nice reviews. Onwards with the story:  
  
Joining Forces  
  
Chapter 4 – Hope Springs...  
  
Right in front of their eyes, Kurtis was laying in his bed, glowing the same brilliant metallic orange as his Chirugai when it was activated. Lara flashed back to when she found his beloved weapon, soaked in his own blood. It had activated, giving her hope. Hope of what? She was damned if she knew...  
  
'This...this is incredible...' The nurse froze in her tracks and stared at the strange site with a mixture of terror and interest. 'Oh in my line of work – happens all the time.' Lara turned to face the woman. 'I'm going to ask you to leave. I'm going to ask you to leave and not mention this to anyone.' Lara was hoping that this girl was thicker than she looked, and she would think she was hallucinating. 'But this is a miracle!' Hmm, evidently not. How come she always got the smart ones? 'I really don't want to have to do this -' Lara's patience had taken a considerable hit since she returned home. She pulled out the pistol she had concealed in her coat and brought the handle down hard and fast on Ana's skull. She went out like a light. Lara replaced her weapon.  
  
Lara bent down and picked up the fallen nurse. She dragged her to the only other bed in the room and laid her down. Then turning her attention to Kurtis, she pulled up a chair and tightly gripped his shimmering hand. Over the next two hours Lara spilled her story to him, from her first sight of Croft Manor after arriving home from Egypt to her destroying Eckhardt and the Cubiculum Nephili.  
  
As she finished she took a deep breath and gave his hand a quick squeeze. An icy chill shot up her spine as she looked at the unconscious man and felt him squeezing her hand back. She dropped it like a hot brick and spun around. Ana was stirring. Lara lent back over Kurtis and whispered: 'Thanks for the heads up!' To her surprise he had stopped glowing. It was as if he...  
  
The first thing Nurse Ana Greendon saw was the face of Lady Croft, a few inches from hers. 'What happened? Why am I in this bed?' Thank God – she honestly did not remember a thing! 'You walked in here with me and just passed out. I think you hit your head on the way down.' Lara eyed the purple bruise forming on the nurse's head. Her own personal gift. 'Are you okay?' 'I'm fine. Did you sit with your friend?' Asked Ana. 'Yes. He'll pull through – I can "feel" it.' Lara helped the nurse out of the ward. Then onwards to her hotel for a long, hot soak. It had been a heck of a day. 


	5. Rest Interlude

I know this is really short but I had to put it in somewhere. That is why I've called it "Interlude".  
  
Joining Forces 5  
  
Chapter 5 – Rest (Interlude)  
  
Lara slipped the key into the door of her cheap hotel room. When she entered she saw just why it was so cheap. The furniture was threadbare, the table and units were scuffed and the bed sagged. Evidently she was one of the first people to come here entertaining the notion of sleeping. She looked around and saw that her bags had been brought up. She wondered how much that had cost her...  
  
Surprisingly the bathroom was clean and the bath worked. She submerged deeply into the deep foamy water. After only about fifteen minutes the buzzer sounded. 'SH--!' Lara swore loudly. She got out of the bath and wrapped herself inside the biggest (but scratchiest) towel she could find as she had every intention of returning. 'Coming!' She called. When she saw who it was she almost dropped her towel.  
  
Standing right in front of her, fit and healthy and dressed as she last saw him (albeit a socking great hole in the t-shirt) was Kurtis. 'Hi.' He offered. 


	6. Kurtis Arrives

Wow, thanks so much to everyone who has posted reviews, it is very, very much appreciated. Because of reviews (and your wishes are my commands) the following changes have/will be made: I shall correct spellings of "Eckhardt"; I have explained the earlier "Werner Problem" and the chapters shall become longer (this one is still a bit short, but as with "Rest – Interlude" it had to be put in.).  
  
Joining Forces  
  
Chapter 6 – Kurtis Arrives  
  
Lara stood like a deer stuck in headlights. 'What? How? God it's too late at night for this.' Lara was completely bewildered. Kurtis brushed past her and dropped onto a chair, which groaned and sagged even deeper. 'Hey, isn't exactly Croft Manor is it?' He eyed her up and down. 'What's the matter, you look like you've seen a ghost.' Lara shut and locked the door, and sat down opposite him, wrapping her towel extra tightly around her. 'Not to sound rude and I'm thrilled you're alive and everything – but what are you doing here? As you can see you have caught me at a bad time.' 'Oh, I see. Well you go ahead and finish your bath. I'll wait here.' Lara muttered something Kurtis didn't quite catch. 'What?' 'I said make yourself comfortable.' She lied. Then Lara got up traipsed to the bathroom and closed the door. "Why Lord? Why can't you have waited another hour?' Once again she submerged herself.  
  
Lara emerged from the bathroom a short while later, as her bath water had become cold (and the crummy hotel was evidently tight on hot water). To her relief she saw that Kurtis had lay down and fallen sleep on the sofa. She quickly dressed in her white cotton pyjamas and dried her hair. She noticed that he was a heavy sleeper – the hair dryer could have woken the dead. Using this piece of information she crept over to his sleeping form and pulled up his t-shirt up over his shoulders. To her surprise there was not even a scratch on his stomach. She rolled him over slightly and also found nothing on his back, so she pulled back down his top. Walking to the cupboard she found a spare blanket, which she wrapped him in. Then she went over and slipped under the covers of her own bed.  
  
During that night, she dreamt that she was back in the Strahov, re-enacting her battle with Eckhardt. But this time when she found the Chirugai she threw it and it sped through the air, with her following it. It lead her to Kurtis lying bloody on the hard concrete floor. As he saw her he got up and ran, leaving behind him a crimson trail. She found herself unable to follow him, as if she were glued to the spot. The Chirugai then returned to her and she flung out her hand to catch it. 'Ouch!' Lara awoke and massaged her hand, which she had struck against the wall behind her. She quickly remembered the dream and slid out of her warm bed and into the chilly air.  
  
Lara tiptoed to her bag and rummaged around until her hand connected with something smooth, cold and made of metal. She tugged out the pair of handcuffs and made her way across the room to Kurtis. With a satisfying clink the handcuffs locked. Lara returned to her bed safe in the knowledge that he wouldn't be running anywhere. 


	7. Scrambled Eggs

Sorry if it's been a bit slow going, I'll try as hard as I can to make it worth the wait! On another note, a few other authors have used this same idea of how Kurtis survived. I honestly did not in any way attempt to pinch the ideas of others, there are just a few coincidental similarities.  
  
Joining Forces  
  
Chapter 7 – Homeward Bound  
  
Lara Croft awoke later than normal. She was normally up way before the early bird, but today he had beaten her to the worms. As she surveyed her surroundings she remembered.  
  
'Kurtis?' She slipped out of bed and saw him sitting cross-armed and legged on the sofa.  
  
'Morning.' he replied, and raised a cuffed hand. 'Tie up many guys in your spare time?' He asked with a sarcastic tone in his voice. Lara flashed back on Terry Sheridan on the boat, then shooting him just a few hours later.  
  
'Yes,' Lara answered 'But they usually end up dead.' Kurtis scowled.  
  
'Not planning on killing me I hope.' She raised an eyebrow. 'Well don't kill me just yet. At least wait 'till after breakfast' He glanced down at his restraints. 'Oh yeah, and if you could get these off of me I'd be such a happy man.'  
  
Lara went over to her bedside table and retrieved the key. She returned and dangled it in front of his face. As Kurtis reached with his free hand, she pulled it away and put her hands on her hips.  
  
'I'll give you the key when you explain to me how it was, that when I visited you in that hospital you were lit up - to put it in words you'll understand - like a forth of July sparkler. And also how you are perfectly fine, completely unscathed in fact,' She lent down and grabbed his t-shirt for effect, 'when not twenty-four hours ago you were comatose with a hole in you that it was possible to see day-light through.' Lara let him go. 'You promised me last night remember?'  
  
'So I did. Hot damn.' He tried for a smile but Lara just sat down and glared at him. 'Okay. You have obviously seen that I have abnormal abilities?' Lara nodded. 'Basically I can heal myself telepathically. I was able to pull myself together – no pun intended – long enough to get out of the Strahov, but became to tired and had to stop. When I sensed you coming, I was able to get back to work. I knew you would find a way to shut up the nurse. I have to say it never occurred to me that you would knock her out. Cool.' He placed both his arms behind his head and sat back, as if indicating that to her that she had got all she was going to. 'So how about some food? Hospital junk bites.'  
  
Lara sighed. 'Scrambled eggs good enough?' She dropped the key in his lap, rolled up her sleeves and marched for the kitchen. 


	8. Interlude with a Vampire

Please note, although I don't own the tomb raider cast, I do own Valleera and Raven.  
  
Joining Forces  
  
Chapter 8 – Interlude with a Vampire (!)  
  
Valleera Angel slammed the phone down and spun around, sword drawn. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a fleeting black shadow. She surveyed her surroundings. The alley she stood in was empty apart from a few cardboard boxes, assorted litter, the broken phone booth she was standing in and the frothy-mouthed mutt raiding bins at the other end. The banshee-like scream sounded again. Storm stepped out into the rain. A dark figure landed on the floor in front of her.  
  
"Delira."  
  
"Valleera."  
  
"My tribe have given your people enough chances. Where is the Nephilim?" Delira spat.  
  
"Come get it." Storm spat back, fangs bared.  
  
Delira drew her blade with a swishing noise and spun it in the air, catching it again deftly. Then it began. CLASH! CLASH! CHINK! CLASH! Metal against metal sounded again and again as the two warriors feinted left and right then struck like lightning.  
  
Storm fell, collapsing, and a visible slash in her black leggings. Crimson blood was seeping from the wound and glistening in the moonlight. Deliira stood over her foe, blade touching the fallen woman's throat.  
  
"'Tis a shame it should end like this. I always liked you – you know that right?"  
  
Delira growled at her injured quarry. Then she tightly grasped Vall's hand, pulled her up and pushed her up against the wall. Holding her still with one hand, she tucked one of her auburn curls out of the way and showed her vamparic teeth. As she lent over Valleera, preparing to feed, a sudden red- hot pain shot through the length of her body. She staggered back and saw the handle of a dagger, the length of the blade plunged deep into her heart. As Delira looked down, Valleera bounced off the wall, then rebounded of the opposite wall of the alley, sword drawn. As she flew backwards her weapon slashed into the back of Delira, who sunk to the ground. Vall sheathed her sword and kicked her onto her back. Then she drank in the knowledge that she had won the battle, and that Blizaara was safe for a while longer.  
  
A male landed beside her as she finished her feed.  
  
'My wife – I didn't know the Nephilim had allies of our kind?'  
  
'Raven. I do not think our kind ally with the destroyers of Enoch.' With that they kissed and flew into the sky as one. 


	9. Homeward Bound

Okay, I that last chapter threw a few of you. Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out more...  
  
Joining Forces  
  
Chapter 9 – Homeward Bound  
  
To return the favor of putting him up for the night and for feeding him, Kurtis did the dishes while Lara got dressed. As he placed the last plate on the draining board Lara emerged from the bathroom dressed in a black vest top, a pair of black jeans and her boots. Her hair was up in her standard braid, two small strands hanging loose in front of her face.  
  
Lara went over to the bed and rummaged in her bag and pulled out a black phone. She punched in a number and held it up to her ear.  
  
'Is the bathroom free?' Kurt asked.  
  
Lara nodded and began speaking in rapid-fire Spanish. He hung around a second longer to try and figure out what she was saying. But it was useless as he had given up learning the language at school after just a year, a decision he regretted. As he pulled the bathroom door closed he just caught the end of a sentence:  
  
'Si, es muy importante para mi. Si, lo tengo.' Yes, it is very important for me. Yes, I have it.  
  
The 'it' she spoke of worried him considerably. He decieded the best way to drown his worries was a nice hot shower. As he cranked on the tap the trickle of water was pitiful.  
  
'Why do you hate me so much God? Why?!'  
  
He returned form the bathroom a matter minutes later, damp, and shivering and with his floppy dark hair plastered to the sides of his face. He had his shirt in his hands outstretched in front of him, stretching it to show her the extent of the rip. She gave him the once over, eyes finishing on his hair. Lara wolf-whistled.  
  
'Attractive.'  
  
He tossed the shirt over the back of the sofa and replied to her with his finger. She gave it right back to him and returned to her call.  
  
'Lo siento. Si, á las doce. Adios.' I'm sorry. Yes, at twelve o'clock. Goodbye.  
  
'Who was that?'  
  
'It was just a contact. A contact that can get us back to England, despite the fact you have no legal documents about your person.' Her eyes moved to the torn shirt on the sofa. 'It's all about fitting in, which you shall be no good at without a new t-shirt.'  
  
Lara went once more to her bag and pulled out a new, plain black shirt.  
  
'Jesus what don't you have in that bag?' He caught the clothing as it sailed through the air.  
  
'Time. We have to be at the airport in an hour. Our plane leaves at twelve.'  
  
In five minutes they had gathered all their belongings and were speeding in a cab towards the airport, and to England. 


	10. Load Up On Guns And Bring Your Friends

Thanks to everyone for the reviews – TeenSpirit: I know where you live (hey gabba gabba baby!!!!). Okay enough of the cryptic messages. Spread the word please. It's appreciated and all but only two people seem to read this, which is a little depressing to say the least. Or if you haven't reviewed, please do! Oh and if you haven't guessed already: I'm English and VERY patriotic – Rule Britannia! No offence intended to any Americans of course, I love you too; after all, you brought us Nirvana and WWE.  
  
Joining Forces  
  
Chapter 10 – Load Up On Guns And Bring Your Friends  
  
When the plane was landing, Lady Croft was filled with an uncommon surge of patriotism. Perhaps it was the returning home, finally at peace. Even more likely though, it was because of the American next to her – she could show him that it wasn't all "God Save the Queen" and tea and cucumber sandwiches on the croquet lawn.  
  
'Y'know, I always thought of England as like America, only duller and wetter.' Said Kurtis, to see Lara's reaction.  
  
She raised an eyebrow. 'Some shops in my country have been in business longer than your whole country. When you have a history worth discussing, come back and insult my country.'  
  
Twenty Minutes Later Kurtis stood back and watched Lara. As went to fetch her bag off the conveyer belt, she was flooded by a gang of at least twelve journalists, some with cameras. He could see the panic in her face as they sent round after round of questions at her. 'Why were you back in Prague?' and 'Is it true you and Werner had a child?' Kurtis found himself laughing out loud at that one – he could clearly remember everything she had told him at his bedside – not that he'd tell her that. Suddenly her saw her eyes fill with tears. The fierce, strong woman of half an hour ago had disintegrated in a second. She looked so afraid and vulnerable. To his surprise, he hurt for her, and couldn't watch this happening.  
  
'Hey – p--- off! Leave the lady alone.' He saw a grateful look sparkle in her eyes. Kurtis marched over and wrapped an arm around her – an arm he knew that if found in that position in normal circumstances would be ripped off. It was an even grater surprise when she turned and buried her head in his shoulder, he hugged her tight. The camera wielding journos almost exploded with delight.  
  
'Take me home Kurtis, just please take me home.' She whispered. He picked up her bag and pushed his way past the press, and outside, to a waiting car.  
  
Kurtis lay back on the huge king sized bed, the comfiest he had ever felt. As he gazed around the beautiful and massive room, he realized how much things had changed recently. He could never have thought that his distant father's death could ever bring him here, to Croft Manor, one room down from the infamous Tomb Raider's bedroom.  
  
He hoped it wasn't too obvious that he was attracted to her. He had heard of her before he met her, everyone had. She was rarely out of the news for good reason or bad. Before Paris it was because of her "death". She was quite a celebrity. Loads of his mates fancied her and had pictures of her on their walls, for obvious reasons. One had even met her and had said that her aurora was that of approachability and yet power. He now knew exactly what he meant, and was glad he had earned her trust.  
  
A knock at the door snapped him back to the real world.  
  
'Come in.'  
  
Lara's butler, Hilary, entered carrying a bottle of whiskey and two glasses.  
  
'After what Lara has told me, I needed a drink. By the sounds of it you could do with one too.' Hilary grinned sheepishly. Kurtis swung his legs to the ground and gestured for the butler to sit down as well.  
  
Half a bottle later the pair were laughing their heads off and acting like old friends. Suddenly several gunshots sounded, ringing through the halls and making the two men drop their glasses.  
  
'Christ! What the hell was that?' Kurtis asked, heart racing.  
  
'Oh that'll be S.I.M.O.N, Lara's favorite toy. I told her not to play with him in the house.' Hilary got up and looked mildly amused by Kurtis' bewildered face.  
  
'Am I right in thinking that he is not a teddy-bear?'  
  
Hilary crossed the room and opened the door, gesturing for Kurtis to look. His jaw dropped when he leaned over the banister and saw Lara running across the hall below, clad in trademark shorts, t-shirt, boots and holsters, closely followed by a massive metal monster. He watched in awe and terror as she swan dived over a coffee table to retrieve one of her Colts, which he presumed the creature had knocked away. She fired at it with both hands simultaneously, as it flew over her ducked head. He stared as S.I.M.O.N crashed inelegantly into the floor, having misjudged the distance. In that split second she was on top of him, yanking away metal plates and snapping wires. The druid crumpled and Lara jumped off, catching sight of the men and waving.  
  
'How's the view?' She called.  
  
'Awesome.' Kurtis gulped back.  
  
Lara flicked several switches on the druid's front and the sound of 16Volt's "Suffering You" shook the walls around them. Lara jogged up the stairs and pulled a face as she smelt the alcohol on Hily and Kurt's breath.  
  
'You boys can stay and get hammered but I'm going to get in the shower before Bryce sees what I've done to S.I.M.O.N.' she beamed, herself again. 'Dinner is at eight.' 


	11. Pride Up In Smoke Interlude

For some reason in my Vampire chapter, this site has reverted to an elder version. So for anybody wondering, Storm was Valleera's (yes, I am named after her) draft name. I have no idea how some times she is called Valleera and others Storm. Answers on a postcard please!  
  
Joining Forces  
  
Chapter 11 – Pride Up In Smoke (Interlude)  
  
Raven paced up and down the living area of his and Valleera's flat. It was modern, with chrome and glass furniture, leather sofas and wooden floors. It was part of an expensive converted warehouse, with harbor views. He walked over to one of the industrial floor to ceiling windows and lent on it with one hand, bringing a cigarette to his lips with the other. The bathroom door clicked open and his beautiful wife emerged in a white toweling robe, her long blonde hair dangling wet down her back. Her brilliant blue eyes focused on Raven. She walked over to the breakfast bar to the opened bottle of wine, and poured herself a glass of deep crimson liquid. Valleera picked up Raven's glass in the other hand and walked over to him. He noticed that she limped slightly due to the cut she had received at the hands of Deliira, but he accepted the glass gratefully and met her gaze.  
  
'That bad huh?' She nodded to the cigarette. 'I told you before, it's a dirty habit.'  
  
Raven smiled back. 'Yeah, that bad. I just can't get my head around Deliira.'  
  
'Glory makes us do stupid things. It's pride that's stopping me from ripping that fag from your hands and smoking it myself.'  
  
'Ah, you know you don't have to pretend in front of me.' No sooner had the words tumbled from his mouth, had she snatched up the cigarette and inhaled deeply. 'Better?' He grinned.  
  
'Damn. Now my head is fine but my conscience is screwed up.' She flicked the cig out of the open part of the window.  
  
'Hey, that was my last one!'  
  
'Good.' She dragged him over to the sofa, where they sat huddled together, the news on TV, flickering silently away. 'Don't smoke.' She drained her wine glass. 'It dulls the drink.' 


	12. Bloodhounds

I have been overloaded with creativity today, so I've been churning out chapters like nothing you have ever seen. If this isn't up to standard I'm sorry. P.S. If you want to know what Raven would look like in reality, the closest thing to him you could find would be Travis Fimmel (do a web picture search). I am utterly in love with him.

Joining Forces

Chapter 12 – Bloodhounds  
  
Lara dragged herself out of bed, drank the tea that Hilary had brought for her, ordered breakfast (fruit salad, French toast and a cappuccino), had a shower and managed to get dressed in her jeans. She was just about to pull on a thin v-necked jumper when there was a knock at the door.  
  
'Come in.' she called, thinking it was Hilary. It was Kurtis, who turned a very fetching shade of pink. He made to leave the room. Lara sighed. 'Ah. Don't tell me you have never seen a woman in a bra before?' Her head disappeared under the material for a second.  
  
'Wow. You really don't care?' He sounded embarrassed still.  
  
'Well I've seen you with your shirt off before. If you were my butler you'd have seen a lot more than that.' She laughed out loud at the now burning red color of his cheeks. 'Anyway, I'm sure you came in here for a reason other than to see what color underwear I'm wearing. What's up?'  
  
He cleared his throat. 'It's this morning's newspaper.' Lara saw him drop the paper onto the bed. On the front page was a large photograph of her in Kurtis' embrace.  
  
'Crap.'  
  
'I figured something like this would happen. I told Bryce about what happened at the airport yesterday. He intercepted the paper from the mailman on his way to delivering it. He said Hilary would go apesh--.'  
  
'At least it's just some stupid tabloid. It's not like it's...' Kurtis dropped The Times onto the bed, opened at the fourth page. 'Bloody unbelievable. Bloodhounds the lot of them.' She steadied herself by grabbing hold of his arm and he saw that saw look of panic in her eyes as he had the day before. Once again he pulled her close. Unfortunately for the pair, like gravity, Murphy's Law is unbreakable. At that exact second Hilary burst in, looking furious.  
  
'Have you seen today's papers? They're saying that you and your friend Kurtis are...' He stopped in his tracks when he saw the two together. 'Oh Christ, you are.'  
  
They immediately dropped each other like they were on fire. 'Ug. You can explain. I'm going to go quiz Bryce about that third paper.' Lara stamped out the room.  
  
'Well you're not gonna believe this but...'  
  
Lara stepped out of the Mercedes. She had received a call from a friend at one of the Sunday national papers. They wanted to set up an interview with her at the Ritz for their Sunday supplement magazine. Val, her friend had seen the article and had figured that Lara could get her side of the story across and Val's paper would sell copies.  
  
When Lara entered the room, the whole place went quiet. She had made the extra effort to appear glamorous and in control. Her brown hair was curled and partly piled elegantly on the top of her head. She was wearing black heels, black shirt and a black knee-length skirt.  
  
'Val!'  
  
'Lara!' The two women hugged briefly and Valleera gestured for Lara to sit on the couch behind her. The tape machine was set up and Lara was ready to make herself heard, something she didn't need a gun for. At least she had the thought of a coffee with Val to look forward to.  
  
When the interview had finished, Lara stood, she shook hands and she smiled. She had to put up a strong front. The two things she hated most about her country were the government and the press. Well the press may have won the battle, but she was fully intent on winning the war.  
  
Just as she was thinking this, a man walked up to her. He had long goldy- blonde hair and the singularly most beautiful face she had ever seen. He looked a little like an angel, but with a possible dark side. She could have sworn she had seen him before.  
  
'Excuse me. My name is Raven Angel.' He said. 'Fitting', Lara thought. 'I am Valleera's husband.'  
  
'Oh! Of course! I thought I recognized you! The wedding pictures that Val sent me!' Lara had wished she could have gone to the wedding, but she was "dead" at the time. Although she had never met Raven before, she could tell he suited Val very well.  
  
'Ah I see you have met my husband!' Called Valleera. 'Do you mind if he joins us for a drink?'  
  
'Of course I don't mind. Let me get my jacket.'  
  
Lara never saw the look Valleera and Raven shared. 


	13. Not A Superhero

Ok, in case nobody ever checks my profile (you really should, I'm an interesting person!), the (new) email address you can reach me at is: valleeraangelhotmail.com. Oh yeah – keep up the nice reviews, they make my day! Just so you know I have gone with half film, half game, e.g. Lara survived the plane crash but her father was murdered by Powell. P.S. I don't hate the French either. But I do hate the paparazzi.  
  
Joining Forces  
  
Chapter 13 – Not A Superhero  
  
As I sit on this leather couch, waiting for Lady Croft to arrive, I tingle with excitement. We have been friends for a while but this is the first time I have seen her since she disappeared in Egypt, six months ago. But whether I know her or not, she comes alive in interviews (at least in the ones she wants to do). I am just as desperate as everyone else to find out the truth behind Von Croy's death, her times in Paris and Prague (she refuses point blank to discuss Egypt) and those airport photographs.  
The door opens and Croft enters, oozing glamour, in a leather skirt, shirt and amazing heels. But she also looks like she has something to say, and that whoever wants to stop her doesn't stand a chance! We hug briefly, and then she kicks her heels off and sits on the couch, legs tucked beneath her, looking animated and alert.  
  
_Lara, first of all, what made you agree to do this interview, when you have made it clear in the past that you loathe most of the British Press?_ Well, I have been hounded so relentlessly, I soon realized that everyone had voiced their opinions about me, except me! And to be honest, there was no way I was going to write a tacky biography – no, I still have some pride.  
  
_Now I'm afraid I'm going to go straight in and ask the question on everyone's mind right now: Who was that man at the airport? Are you two an item?_ -Claps hands together and laughs- That man? No, I can officially say that he is just a friend I made in Prague, and that he was just as much to thank for the end of the Cabal as I was, but I won't say more because he wants anonymity. He was coming back to England with me as we still have details to discuss about our travels.  
  
_Given the pictures, a pretty close friend?_ No, he was just comforting me – even I'm allowed to get upset sometimes. I was just picking up my bag when all these paparazzi came from nowhere yelling at me. I was horrible. – Leans forward- At least I didn't punch any of the ba-----s this time huh?  
  
_Now I'm afraid I'm about to go somewhere you probably won't like. What happened in Paris and Prague? What can you tell about Werner Von Croy's death?_ Not much I'm afraid. It's a very touchy subject with the Parisian and Prague police. They still haven't apologized for using me for moving target practice for ALMOST A WEEK! But I'll tell you what I can:  
  
Werner had been trying to contact me ever since I had returned from Egypt. I had been ignoring him, angry for him abandoning me, leaving me to die. He sounded desperate, so eventually I agreed. I got there, we argued. Everything went black and I was hurled backwards. Gunshots. When I awoke Werner was dead with bloody symbols drawn on the walls. I ran and the police chased. I was told by Werner to visit Margot Cavier, who I spoke to. She was murdered later that night at the hands of the Monstrum.  
  
I ran through warehouses, broke into the Louvre – they were very nice about it actually – and did whatever I could to track down and destroy the Monstrum. In between I learned and did many things that I, for obvious reasons, can't explain here.  
  
_Wow. What was the scariest part of it all for you?_ The fact is, being rich and well known; all doors are open to you. I was a wanted woman and for that week, all doors were slammed in my face, no matter where I turned.  
  
_How did you cope when you returned home?_ I didn't. I drank wine like it was water for over a week straight, then spent the next week bent over with my head in a toilet. It was that or actually commit mass murder.  
  
_Nice to know you're just a human after all._ Well, there is a very common misconception – I' not a superhero! 


	14. Head With A Mind Of It's Own

This is basically Kurtis' thoughts while Lara is off defending herself against the press. It might not be up to much, but I may be able to develop it. This is sort of dedicated to Godavari as he is in the shower for most of it ; ). Here goes nothing...  
  
Joining Forces  
  
Chapter 14 - Head with a Mind of it's Own  
  
The water is good. It's so hot it's taking my mind of the events of the past few days, weeks, months. Which is good? I don't know.  
  
Lara received a call from a friend after she torched Bryce about planting that third paper. I can't describe what I felt as I watched and listened to her take it. She wasn't aware but something was wrong, I could sense it. Maybe it was because of my abilities (God that sounds so sad) that she lacks, but whatever was on the end of that line wasn't normal.  
  
Why the hell do I care for this girl? She's just some rich chick with a cute accent. But I felt so inexplicably sad whenever she is upset. Maybe it's 'cos she saved my ass in the Strahov and I feel I owe her? Okay head, shut up. You're not allowed to think deeply unless I'm pi----. Then it's your duty to spill it to the one dude in the bar more wasted than me.  
  
Christ, this water is really hot. I have to get out.  
  
That's more like it; my head's back to normal again. Now where the hell did I put my jeans?  
  
I'll have to find out about her friend, just for my own piece of mind. HOT DAMN! My head's got a mind of its own!  
  
Sh--. My hair's gone screwed up again, serves me right for trying to towel it dry. Crap, my t-shirt's all wet now.  
  
I need to get back to my family house. I haven't felt right ever since I left hospital. I can't let Lara know, but I have got this nagging suspicion that Karel is still around, even if it's just in spirit. But I haven't been back there since I left and changed my name to Trent.  
  
I need to get there somehow; there will be texts that could help me rest easier. Lara cannot know, she has enough going on and I need to do this for me. It's my destiny, my legacy, my family. It's up to me, the last of the Lux Veritatis to end what my people have started, not her.  
  
I'll stay a few days, but then I'm gone. I'm a free spirit. I need to be in cheap motels and in bar brawls, drinking cheap booze with cheap girls, not this large, stuffy, grand manor. It's claustrophobic, suffocating.

I wonder, if Lara's up for a race on her bikes and if she'll lend me one?  
  
Christ, this door handle is frigging stiff.  
  
Oh look. She's back.


	15. Confrontation

Soz there hasn't been an uppie for ages, exam week is coming up and I was also working on my other fic Ancient History. Please check it out. Anyway, please keep up the reviews – if you don't review I don't know that people are enjoying it and my ickle creative flame goes 'phut' (ICKLE? PHUT? Where the hell did that come from? Good Lord I'm going mad. Must come from standing behind that stoner in HMV...). Anyhoo (Christ!), onwards with the story!  
  
Joining Forces  
  
Chapter 15 – Confrontation  
  
Lara sat on the sofa and watched TV, twirling her loose strand of hair between her thumb and forefinger. Lara heard footsteps and looked up.  
  
"Lara? We need to talk." Kurtis' accent was not quite as noticeable to her anymore.  
  
"What about?" She asked, pressing the 'off' button on her remote.  
  
"Something is wrong. Really wrong. I think Karel is still alive."  
  
Lara was a little stunned. "I watched him die. It was a very big explosion. It would take months just to scrape him off what is left of the walls. He can't be strong enough for you to notice his presence – surely?"  
  
He considered her point a while. "Whatever is happening, I can't risk it. I've gotta go back home." He said the word 'home' grudgingly. Lara picked up on it, as well as his use of 'I' instead of 'we'. She supposed he was a little bitter that she finished off Eckhardt rather than him. After all, it was what he was bred for.  
  
"Well 'we' can go and check it out soon. But you and I have been through a lot. We could at least give it time to rest." He didn't look satisfied.  
  
"I don't want you to come with me to my house."  
  
For some reason this made Lara snap. She started shouting: "For Christ's sake! I'm sorry I did your job for you and killed Eckhardt. But remember that you sent me to do it! I understand you wanted to avenge your father but-"  
  
"YOU KNOW NOTHING! Eckhardt took a whole lot more from me than my goddamned father! I hated him anyway!" He roared. For the first time in a long while, she was scared of another human being.  
  
"Then why do you care so much? What are you hiding from me?" She felt hot tears pricking in her eyes. She cared for him. She was confused and it hurt her.  
  
"That is none of your business." He swung out an arm. The arm connected with a sharp glass figure that was on the side table. It fell to the floor and smashed, but not before carving a deep crimson wound down the length of his forearm.  
  
"Oh my god." She felt a tear trickle down her cheek as she whispered. "I am so sorry." He said nothing. Instead he turned, clutching his blood-drenched limb and exited the room. Lara fell to her knees, the anguish of the last months piling on her at once. She had been amazed at how brave he had seemed. At once she saw it was just an act. For her? Somehow she didn't think so.  
  
No, it had a far deeper and disturbing meaning than that. She couldn't know just how soon she would find the truth, and just what it would lead him to do. 


	16. Anger Managment

Sorry it's been a while my friends – exam week was upon me. Thanks for the nice reviews for Ancient History if you've been reading it – if not why? Christ – is it chapter 16 already? Anyways - keep reviewing, it makes the work worthwhile! By the way, I don't think that this chapter is up to much, but I'm easing myself back into the flow of writing.  
  
Joining Forces  
  
Chapter 16 – Anger Management  
  
"HILARY!" An angry female voice rang like a gunshot through the richly adorned walls of Croft Manor. Having sat sobbing on the floor for all of ten seconds she gave herself a mental kick in the arse and got to her feet telling herself: 'You're Lara Croft! Go do what you do best and kick seven shades of –'  
  
"HILARY!" Once more she bellowed. Mr Hilary ran into the living room.  
  
"Lara, Lara, what's the matter?" He asked.  
  
"Ah, Hily. I need a fast horse, ready tacked. I am leaving for the armoury. Stress relief." She added, seeing his puzzled expression. Her butler's glance slid across the floor to the shattered glass. He raised an eyebrow. "Don't even bother asking."  
  
Lara felt herself rising and falling in fluid motion with the beast below her. Up, down, up, down again and again. It relaxed her. Unfortunately it didn't quite relieve the built up tension and stress she was feeling at that time. That was why there was a shotgun balanced on her right shoulder.  
  
A few hundred yards ahead a target swung out from the lofty branches of the wood that covered a third of the manor's grounds. It was about six inches in diameter and coloured with black and white rings. Sticking her arm out the gun swung round (a trick it had taken her years to perfect) finishing with her pulling the trigger at precisely the right moment. A loud bang echoed along the thin path she was riding on and the target disintegrated. One down, fourteen to go. Again and again with utmost precision Lara downed the targets. It took her ten minutes.  
  
She slid, snake-like, out of the leather saddle and handed over the reins to the stable boy next to her. She patted the beast's sleek chestnut fur and pulled off her riding gloves. When she returned to the front of her manor, Bryce was hovering by the door.  
  
"Yes Bryce? I assume you have a good reason to be standing in the doorway?" He said nothing. Lara squeezed past him and her riding boots made a small noise on the tiled hall.  
  
"Lara!" He finally called after her.  
  
"What?" She turned and asked.  
  
"Mr. Trent ran away. He and his stuff have both gone." His words swung her around and hit her in the face.  
  
"What? Everything? No, not everything." Before Bryce could ask what she meant she had sprinted the length of the hall and was starting to climb the stairs. Lara tore along the hall and threw herself through her bedroom door. She looked around quickly and saw that nothing had been disturbed. Lara sighed and regained her breath. Then she spotted something that made her swear. On the cream carpet leading to her closet was a single, tiny speck of red. 


End file.
